Boundless Yandere Love
by Ark Shiranui
Summary: Hashimura Shirogane, a girl with vague memories, transfers to Akademi High out of unknown reasons. There, she is befriended by the kind and friendly Monika while she takes interest on the quiet and mysterious Ayano Aishi. When Shiro begins to develop feelings for certain guys in the school, Monika and Ayano will do what it takes to eliminate their rivals...and each other.
1. Transfer Student

**Author:** I just got traumatized by the "Bad End", but in a way...I didn't mind being scarred for life by seeing Sayori and Yuri commit suicide out of depression and obsession respectively. I always wondered what it's like if two games with Yandere themes were to meet and an unfortunate protagonist is caught in between.

 **Note:** I used Japanese style of addressing names which is Family/Last name first before First name unlike in Yandere Simulator who uses Western style in addressing someone by their full name. I might change the OC's name...or not. It's still on the works.

* * *

 _How long has it's been...?_

I asked that myself as if I wandered for a long time. Maybe it's because I could barely remember what I did for the past couple of months. I don't need to think about that, this my first day as a second year here.

"Akademi High. Maybe I'll like this school"

I transferred from another school...that I can't even remember the name...or the people I met there. It's like it's by instinct I know I was just transferred here.

"I hope I can make friends here"

I changed the focus of my thought since my mind is beginning to question why I can't remember what happened for the past two months.

"Alright. Just take a deep breath and act normal"

As I stepped into the school grounds, I felt someone was watching me. I turned around and saw no one there.

"Just my imagination. Yeah. Just my imagination"

I nervously laughed to brush away my nervousness. First day here and I'm already feeling scared. Well I felt this about half an hour ago when I accidentally bumped into an emotionless yet dangerous looking girl. I think I saw a knife in her bag, but I quickly apologized, arranged her stuff that fell, and ran away in a hurry.

"This class...huh. Not bad, huh"

I slid the door open and saw the teacher there. She was smiling, waiting for me. Well, transferees have to be introduced to the class as part of a tradition.

"Class, this is the transfer student joining us today"

The teacher pointed at me and the class just faintly went 'Ooh' as if they're a bit surprised.

(That girl...)

A beautiful and talented looking girl with brown hair tied in ponytail by a white ribbon seemed familiar to me. She's that girl living not far from my house. Have I seen her before?

 _This way...you'll only spend time with me and no one else..._

A static image with a deep voice echoed in my head. Huh? What was that? That was really unsettling.

"My name is Hashimura Shirogane. I prefer to be called Shiro. It's a pleasure to meet you all"

"Alright, Ms. Shiro, choose where you want to sit"

Not like I have any more chairs to seat but at the one on the back on the beautiful girl's left side.

(Well whatever...)

I took my seat and didn't react since there are some students looking at me. I brushed my white hair, a bit annoyed at their judgemental gazes.

"...!"

The elegant looking girl suddenly smiled at me and awkwardly, I smiled back.

"Alright. Let's begin our class!"

As the teacher said that, I looked at my other side and to my shock, the person on my left is the girl I bumped into this morning.

(I didn't notice her presence until now)

When her eyes turned to me, I quickly looked away, afraid to see her knife sharp glare. I felt so awkward I could barely listen to the class. It went on until lunch time came.

"I might not survive at all..."

Wow. For a high school girl, I sound so pessimistic. I must think positive!

"I can do this!"

I slapped myself while I yelled at myself on the school rooftop. I keep telling things to myself to gather motivation.

"Hashimura-san? Hashimura-san?"

Right before I knew it, someone poked my cheek, when I turned beside me...

"A...aaaaaaah!"

I backed away until my I hit the ledge and perhaps I backed away too far, I feel like losing my balance.

"Careful. You might fall. Yamada-san fell from here the other day you know" She pulled me away

"Ah. Sorry, uhm..."

"Monika. My name is Monika"

Monika. Have I heard that name before? Where have I heard it? It sounds awfully familiar. In fact, she's awfully familiar...like deep inside my mind, I knew this girl.

"Sorry for screaming, Monika-san"

"Monika is fine. I don't like too much formality"

Why am I feeling like this? I'm a girl, but I feel like I just fell in love with her. I guess it's her beauty and voice that's captivating.

"Anyway, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Well...I'm to nervous to talk to anyone because it's my first day here and all"

"If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me"

"...?"

"I'm here for you. Always"

The way she talks to me. Why do I feel uneasiness when I look at her? It's like my body is warning me against her.

"T-thanks. I guess?" It's a bit creepy, but...I'll take it as a friendly gesture

"I want to get to know you, so why don't we eat lunch together"

"Sure. Why not?"

Monika-san brought her lunch and I have mine resting on the bench near a wall. She seems so nice. I'm guessing she's the popular type of girl who is always cheerful and friendly.

"Monika-san, why are here anyway? I mean hanging out with the transfer student"

"Like I said, I want to get to know you. I like to make friends, you know~"

"You must be friends with a lot of students here"

"Not really. I don't like too much attention so I don't do thing that impresses other people"

"Woah..."

I took a bite out of my lunch. She doesn't like much attention even though her presence alone can get all the attention.

"Uhm...Monika-san, I appreciated your company. It feels much better than eating by myself"

"No problem~ I would do anything for the person I love"

"What?"

"Friend. I said friend"

She definitely said something else, but she quickly changed it so I let it slide. During the time we were eating lunch, I can feel someone's glare. Even after we finished lunch.

"What's the matter?"

She asked worryingly while we head back to the classroom.

"I feel like someone's watching me again. It's the same when I entered the school. It's like there was someone stalking me or something"

"It's just your imagination. No one's watching you because I have ripped out there eyes by now"

"What was that?"

"Nothing~"

There she goes again. She dismissed something unusual she said. Still, I can feel someone's eyes focusing on us, but I just ignored it.

 **Afterschool...**

Everyone is already leaving as I pack my stuff back in bag. It's been a strange day with these static images and terrifying feeling of uneasiness.

"Hmm?"

I looked behind me and noticed how the quiet and intimidating looking girl sneaked a glance at me.

"Uhm...is there...something you want to ask?" I timidly spoke to her

"..."

Without saying anything, she ran away as if she was embarrassed or something.

"That is one strange girl..."

It's awkward since she sits next to me sat the back, but hers is beside the window. Just as the girl ran away, Monika-san entered the empty classroom.

"That's a bit odd..." She commented as she walked towards my direction

"Do you know who's that girl, Monika-san?"

"Ah. That was Aishi Ayano. She's doesn't talk much to other people"

"I see..."

Aishi Ayano. She's an odd one, but she seems interesting. Maybe I'll try talking to her. Who knows? We might become friends. I mean she might be a nice person even if my instincts are detecting danger from her.

"Aishi...Ayano..."

I can't stop thinking about the lack of emotion I saw in her eyes when I first bumped into her. Why is it she looks so empty on the inside?

"But..."

...But I saw a flame light in her eyes when she sneak a glance on me. I hope she's not planning on hurting me...or killing me.

"Oh well. That's just a stupid guess..."

What I should be more worried about is the images I've been seeing and voice I've been hearing in my head since this morning.

"Monika. Hmm...I feel like I met her before. I really have to stop thinking about that"

It's just a hunch of mine so I shook it off as a stupid suspicion. Besides, she's so nice. She even talked and ate lunch with a transfer student like me

"Whatever..."

I jumped and collapsed on the bed and hugged my favorite pillow. As I close my exhausted eyes, I heard a voice inside my head...

 _This will just keep on repeating unless..._

* * *

 **Chapter 02:**

While Shiro had befriended Monika, she sets her attention to the girl who piqued her interests, Aishi Ayano.


	2. Danger Ahead

_Not everything goes the way we all wanted..._

I've only moved in this town and enrolled in Akademi High, but I still can't remove the feeling of being watched. I'm not sure if I'm just being paranoid or someone is stalking me.

"Why do I feel...like this...?"

I went to school feeling a bit depressed. It's because of that bad dream I had last night I don't feel well.

 _This way...we could be together...forever..._

 _You've tampered with something...beyond your control..._

 _You made me feel...differently. I just don't want to lose you!_

 _This world, their lives...it's not yours to change as you wish!_

"I think about things too much. What the heck is going on with me?" Being paranoid isn't very like me

In a near distance, I spotted Aishi Ayano walking by herself with an expressionless face

"Hey-"

As I enter the school, I heard fast and heavy footsteps coming closer.

"Yaaaaaah!"

In mere seconds, something...or someone went past me. Something faintly number my shoulder and I fell on my behind. It was so sudden...so swift I didn't notice.

"Oof!"

"Ah! So sorry, miss"

A blonde guy with tanned skin offered his hand and I accepted it. Wow. His grip made it seem like he's doing exercises daily. Heck even his attire has a sporty team.

"I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry for that. See ya!"

The good looking guy ran off waving his hand. Did he just winked at me? Good thing he's attractive. Wait?! What am I saying?

(Is this...love at first sight?!)

I shook my head. I'm over thinking things again. Just because I find him cute doesn't mean I already have a crush.

"Sh-i-iro~" Monika waved her hand in front of my face

"Monika?"

"You were spacing out"

"Well there's this cute - I mean random guy"

"A guy?"

Her tone briefly switched to an upset one, but I paid no mind to it. On second thought I do mind it...a lot. I mind it a lot!

"He sort of bumped into me, but it was an accident. Anyway he apologized"

"I...see. Shall we head to class?"

"S-sure"

Even if she hides it with a smile, I sensed she's restraining an intense emotion inside. I just feel like she's holding back her emotions.

 **Classroom...**

As I wait for the teacher like the other students, someone burst through the door. Yelling so early in the morning

"New record!"

The same guy from this morning entered the classroom. Why is this cute, energetic guy here?!

"Aso-san, you're early today" One guy laughed

"Of course! I'm setting a new record"

Most students don't have the sane energy as him, but this guy is brimming with enthusiasm and adrenaline rush.

"Oh?! Aren't you the girl earlier?" He ran to where I was sitting

"And you're the guy who loves to run..."

"Yeah, well sorry about that. I just really love marathon and sports!"

(I can see that...)

It's not a big deal, but this guy just apologized again. He's a stranger to me, but I like his face brimming with energy.

"I know! How about I treat you for lunch later?"

"W-what?! You don't have to-"

"Splendid! I'm treating you to lunch later!"

"Wait! I didn't even-"

Before I could reject his kind offer, the teacher walked in and this signalled the students to return to their proper seats. For some reason the two girls beside me...feels very menacing and murderous for some reason.

"Mr. Rito Aso. I'm glad you're not late...again"

"See, teacher? I can do things if I try. Ahahahaha!"

"Well, Mr. Rito...if you're late in class again...I'm sending you to the guidance counselor. You're like Mr. Shidesu Osoro..."

"That's because we're buddies!"

Even if the teacher is threatening him, he just keeps smiling. I like this guy already.

"For today's lesson, I am going to discuss about..."

Throughout the class, I can still feel a murderous aura somewhere. I'm afraid to look for the source as I might die if I do so.

(Does this school has a bloodthirsty killer or something?)

I tried to trail off my focus somewhere, but I ended up focusing on the guy whose name is apparently Ruto Aso.

(Damn it, Shiro! Focus!)

Even if I say that to myself, I could barely focus at what the teacher is saying with the murderous intent and that Aso guy.

 **Lunch...**

I sighed in relief when the first half of the period is done. The lesson isn't hard, but focusing is. I've been paranoid recently. Maybe I should see a doctor or something.

"Heeeeey there!" Ruto Aso waved his hand in front of me

"My name is Shirogane"

"Okay, Shiro-san, shall we go?"

"Heh?"

"Did you forget? I'm treating you to lunch as an apology"

(Aaah. That)

He seems so nice I can't just reject him. Damn this guy and his attractiveness.

"Fine..."

"Great! Grab your bento and let's go!"

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. It wasn't really too forceful.

"Shiro-san, you're new here, right? This is the first time I saw you"

"Yeah. I transferred here a few days ago"

"Oooooh"

"Now that I think about it, this is the first time I saw you even if we're in the same class"

"It's probably because I sprained my leg while I'm doing laps on the track field. I was absent for a few days"

He really likes sports. Marathon to be exact. I wonder if he does weightlifting too? He seems to be the type with a toned body.

"Whats with you and your obvious love for sports?"

"It's because I'm the president of the sports club!"

"Is that so?"

I kind of expected he's a part of a sports club or something. Speaking of clubs...maybe I should think on joining one. Maybe some other time when I check on the other clubs.

"You really don't need to do this. It's not a big deal"

"It is to me. A real gentleman always compensates for the lady"

"He He he. That's doesn't even make sense"

"I know!"

We both laugh and stare at each other for a while. When we got to the cafeteria, I didn't ask much.

"Here's your sandwich"

He found a spot where we can eat together peacefully. Wait - what?!

"Since you're new here and all, I should tell you this" His voice suddenly became serious

"Tell me what?"

"There might be a dangerous person in this school"

"Dangerous...person...?"

He looked at his surroundings before looking at me. It's like he's being cautious or something.

"Two students. Ruto Oka and Osana Najimi. Both of them were poisoned on two separate occasions"

"What?!"

"The school wouldn't say anything, but I know only one person killed them both...and that person is in this school"

Now that's terrifying. Being poisoned is one horrible way to die so early.

"Then there's Yamada Taro. An upperclassman"

(Yamada?!)

If I remember correctly, Monika mentioned that name before. Right! When I first met her on the rooftop.

Be careful. Yamada-san fell from there

"No one knows what happened. Some students just saw him jump, but I don't believe he committed suicide"

"Then he was murdered?"

"That's what I think. I know him and that guy wouldn't just go kill himself from the school rooftop"

His hand tensed up. Aso-san must be friends with him to feel that way.

"I'm not scaring you or anything. I just want you to be careful since I feel like whoever did those is still around here in this school"

"Okay. I'll be careful"

"Good!" He gave a thumbs up

Before I could say anything else, Monika tapped me on the shoulder.

"Shiro...there you are"

"Monika?"

"Pretty lady!"

"Why don't we head back to class...now..."

"H-heh? Sure..."

I felt another restrain in her tone. Is Monika angry or something? I can't tell with the way she speaks and act.

"I-I'll be going on ahead"

"Okay!" He grinned

He waved goodbye and I did the same. He really is a nice a guy. I wonder why Monika insisted on going back to the classroom.

"You should be a little more careful when with other people. It's dangerous, you know"

"I see..."

I want to tell her about what Aso-san told me, but something tells me I should keep what I learned. For some reason...I just have to watch my back, even from Monika.

After class...

The bell for the end of the day run and as the students pack their bags and leave one by one, I thought about what Rito-san said.

"Hey, Monika-?"

When I turned to my side, she suddenly disappeared. This is...unusual. She just disappeared somewhere. Her bag is still there so she hasn't went home yet.

"Hmm?"

Same goes with Aishi Ayano. The bag is there, but not the student who owns it. This is one weird day.

"Monika said we'd walk home together..."

It would be just rude if I left her so I decided to wait. After about fifteen minutes, she hasn't returned yet and I'm already thinking of looking for her.

"What was that?"

I heard a loud noise coming outside of the classroom. No one was there when I went outside. Yet for some reason I sense someone else is here...and it's not good.

"Monika, Is that you?"

I went to look for her in the empty hallways and rooms. She didn't even say where she went off to. I just hope she's not pulling some sort of prank or something.

"Huh?"

I think I saw someone in the gym so I decided to go there. The school is empty of students now so I feel a dread in my chest.

"Is...anyone there?"

I opened the door in a storage room inside the gym while holding my breath. I sighed in relief when no one was there.

"Shiro-san"

"Gyah!"

My body jolted she someone touched my shoulder. Good thing it's only Rito-san.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Well...I can't really leave without Monika"

"Ah. The pretty lady"

"Have you seen her? I can't find her everywhere and I feel like there's a stalker here or something"

"Nope...but you shouldn't be wandering in the school at this time"

He told me worryingly. He has a point with the dangerous person issue and among other things.

"How about you?"

"Me? I sometimes stay even after school because a lot has been concerned lately...about someone dangerous on the loose"

"Ah. That's right. That's issue and stuff"

I didn't really mention about what he told me since I feel uneasy just thinking about it.

"I really shouldn't have left the classroom. Monika might have been back and I'm not there"

"Yeah. You know what? I'll go with you on the way back just to be safe"

On the way back to the main building, my instincts suddenly alarmed me of danger. I ran to Rito-san and pushed both of ourselves.

"Whoa!"

A bucket filled with dumbbells crashed on the ground. A split second and Rito-san's skull might have been cracked.

"Whoa! Close call" He sighed in relief

I looked at where the dumbbell was dropped. Whoever almost killed him quickly fled.

"Nice reflexes you got there, Shiro-san. Thanks for the save"

"No problem..."

"This is why you shouldn't be alone during these hours" He sighed

"Yeah..."

The hell is with this school?! I never thought I'd be enrolled in a school where there's a killer on the loose.

"Monika?"

Exiting the main building is Monika with her and my bag on both of her hands.

"Shiro, there you are. You were gone when I got back"

"Sorry. I heard something and went to investigate"

"Is that so?" She handed me my bag

"Ms. Monika, did you happen to see someone acting strangely or something"

Rito-san suddenly asked. Monika tilted her head in confusion.

"No I did not. Why?"

"Well...someone almost smashed my skull. Good thing Shirogane here saved me in the nick of time. Ahahahaha!"

"Oooh..." Monika covered her mouth

"Anyway, you two ladies should be careful on the way home. The streets are not very safe lately"

"Don't worry, Aso-san...I doubt someone would be foolish...to lay a hand at Shiro" Well that's unsettling

As Monika and I turned away, I saw Aishi Ayano walk in a fast phase past us. Is she on a hurry or something? She's a strange girl, but she seems interesting.

"She's very mysterious. Maybe that's why I find her interesting" I smiled

"..."

"Monika?"

"Ah! Y-yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something important"

"Right..."

Ever since I started talking to Rito-san this, Monika started acting a bit unusual. Maybe she has a lot in mind? I can't really guess what she's thinking.

"Well then...I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow"

She went to her house and I went to mine. This day has been unusual. Both in a good way and bad way. The good thing that happened is I met a really nice guy and the bad thing that happened is I learned there's a killer in the school and Rito-san almost died.

"Monika..."

There's something unusual about her, but I just can't put my finger on it. I know she's a friend, but I feel like...there's something...dangerous about her. For the past few days, she's been kind to me...so I shouldn't doubt the girl I call my friend.


	3. Unusual Day

_It's Saturday tomorrow..._

I don't have much plans for the weekend, except staying inside my house and just watch television. I know it's unproductive, but I'm not in the mood for shopping or anything.

"Hmm?"

While I'm walking around the school, I spotted a menacing looking guy bending down. He looks like the type who is prone to violence and has a short temper so I hid and kept my distance.

(Is he...)

Contrasting to his intimidating appearance, he seems to be the type to actually have a soft spot. I mean he's petting an adorable looking cat...and giving it treats.

(That guys looks like a delinquent, but to think he's a guy who has a soft spots for animals)

It's rare to see people with contrasting habits like tough guys having a fondness over animals.

"This is actually cute"

I softly laughed and felt sweet looking how the cat is also fond of that scary guy. Not long, he turned his head as if he noticed me. Of course I immediately run away before I could be spotted.

"...!"

I turned around and didn't look back while running. As a result, I bumped to someone and fell on my rear. I'm a bit surprised I ended up bumping to Aishi Ayano, one of the students I'm curious about.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going"

It's my fault for not looking to where I was going so I apologized first. On closer look, Aishi Ayano looks like...she has no feelings whatsoever, but the longer she looks at me...the more she gives me that strange expression. Is there something on my face?

"Are you alright?"

I grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. For a second, I thought I saw a change of her expression when I held her hand.

"I'm fine..." She looked away

Before I could ask her more, she ran away as she could. She's a bit strange, hut that's why I find her interesting.

"Did I do something?"

For a minute she looked at me directly as if her whole attention is focused on me. Then again she has that look as if she can't handle her feelings. Lunch time will be over soon so I have to get back to the classroom.

"Hey you!"

Before I could take a step, a deep and hostile voice stopped me in my tracks. My senses are already screaming danger. When I slowly turned my head around, I froze seeing it was the guy I saw earlier.

"Y-yes?"

I don't want to die yet. I have so much to live for. His glare is enough to give me a heart attack.

"Don't speak a word about what you saw"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

Aaaah. He's the type of guy who has a hidden side he doesn't want anyone to see or know. It's probably because he has an image to keep or something.

"Why? There's nothing wrong about it"

"What did you say?"

"It's actually heart warming to see tough looking guys have soft spots"

Being fond of animals is one of the things I like about a guy. Not that I'm interested in anyone yet.

"I don't know if you're an airhead or what. You do realize I'm a delinquent"

"So? That doesn't mean you don't have a heart. You may look scary, but seeing you doing that..."

"What is wrong with you?"

He looks like he's about to punch a wall since he looks so annoyed at me.

"I don't care if you're a delinquent, you look like a nice guy to me. Don't worry though, I won't say anything about it"

"You better make sure"

"I respect you feel embarrassed about it...even if you still look very scary to me"

"Whatever"

He walked away, still sounding annoyed. To think even someone as scary looking as him as a different side.

"A different side, huh..."

Thinking about different side, I suddenly thought about Monika. It makes me wonder if she too has a different side.

(Still I can't jump to conclusions just yet. I have to dig deeper)

I went back to the classroom before the lunch break ends. Monika looks like she's a bit upset.

"You've been going on your own without saying anything lately. Are you avoiding me?"

"Of course not. Why would you think of that?"

To be honest I am avoiding her...sort of. I don't want to admit it, but my instincts are telling me Monika is dangerous and I shouldn't let my guard down when I'm with her.

"I just have this feeling...of rejection"

"Rejection? Isn't that a bit too much?" I nervously laughed

"I don't have much words to describe it"

That smile of hers. I wonder...if it's a facade. I feel little genuinely in it. I can't remove the feeling of extreme danger around her.

"Say do you have plans for the weekends?" She suddenly asked

"Not much... aside from staying indoors and just watch television and stuff"

"That's not very productive"

"I know, right?"

"How about we go for a little weekend shopping. There's also a new parfait shop that just opened"

"Sure..."

Maybe if I reject her, she'll look completely upset and disappointed. Then again I have no reason to decline her offer.

After school...

Monika and I are supposed to go home together, but she disappeared in an instant. Maybe she already left.

"Where could she be again?"

Being alone in the school kind of scares me. This place has this vibe you would find on a horror movie.

"I don't want to be alone here"

I thought this place is haunted with the atmosphere so I left the classroom bringing my bag. Thinking about the guy earlier this morning, I went to the back of the school again.

"Oh"

What I found is the cat who is rubbing itself to my foot. I guess the little guy likes me.

"Hey there, little fella"

I played with the cat a little bit since it's just too cute. No wonder that delinquent guy likes this cat. It's adorable.

"You reminded me of a cat I once had. His name was Taro" I talked to the cat

Not long and a figure shadowed me. This terrified feeling is really familiar. I turned around and saw it's that guy again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aaaahhhh..." I couldn't say anything

"Whatever. Not like I care"

This guy can be grumpy. Kind of Aso's opposite since he's energetic and friendly while this one is grumpy and scary.

"I just want to see the cat"

"Why?"

"Well I like animals specially the small ones. Petting them relieves me of stress. Also I just find them really iresitable"

"You too, huh..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

He looks scary and all, but he just showed me a soft expression. Kind of attractive.

"By the way, I haven't caught your name" I remembered

"It's Osoru. Just Osoru. Now you"

"It's Shiro. Short for Shirogane"

"Hmph..."

He walked away. Now that I look at him intently, he sort of reminded me of Aso. He's energetic and friendly while this one is the complete opposite.

"Before I forget. Be careful when you're wander after school. There's someone dangerous here"

"N-noted"

I didn't really understand, but I guess I should take his warning to a heart. Since I have no business here left, I decided to go home for the day.

"Shiro~" Monika waved from the school gate

"Monika? I thought you went home already"

"Well I heard it's not safe recently so I decided I want to go home with you"

Her two hands grabbed one of mine. When her soft palms gently squeezed my hand, I felt warm all of a sudden as if she felt a bit alluring all of a sudden.

"Now let's go home"

"Y-yeah"

It's weird, but the way she spoke...it's like she want to reassure me everything is fine. I've seen her in my dreams recently. A school rooftop. A knife. Plunging...to my chest. Blood...everywhere.

 **The next day...**

It's weekend already. Time sure fly fast. I haven't hang out with Monika outside of school yet, but hey...there's a first time for everything.

"Shiro~"

As I walked out of my house, Monika slightly surprised me by poking my cheek from behind.

"Monika? You almost startled me"

"You were spacing out you didn't notice me"

"I-Is that so? Ha ha ha..."

I dryly laughed, feeling a bit silly. Anyhow...Monika definitely looks very excited while I just feel a little awkward.

"You look...happy"

"Of course. We finally get to hang outside of school"

"Y-yeah"

As if she noticed, Monika stared into my eyes as if she can see through me. She usually acts friendly and sweet, I feel a little terrified whenever she looks serious.

"...?" I felt something behind me

"What's the matter?"

"I feel like...someone is watching me again. It may be just me getting paranoid"

"Hmm...Is that so?"

She looked behind as well. Now she has the look of someone ready to kill anyone. I hope it's just my stupid imagination.

"There's no one here but us. So we better go~"

Monika grabbed my arm and she lead the way while I helplessly follow her. Just an hour ago, Monika is all sweet...but now...it's like she isn't letting her guard down.

"There's a lot of people here. It's weekends after all" I sighed

"It's alright. I can have fun as long as I'm with you"

"Well that's good to hear...I suppose?"

Our first stop is the shopping district where clothing stores are left to right. I hope she doesn't make me play dress up.

"That dress looks cute. I bet it suits you"

"W-what?!"

Again, I'm helpless when she dragged me with an unusual force and had me enter the store with her.

"See? You do look cute" She giggled

"No it doesn't!"

I feel really embarrassed wearing such a child like dress. Monika is having fun...while I'm not.

"This is embarrassing!" I changed back

"Aw~ But you look adorable"

"Only Natsuki looks adorable in these kind of things!"

I quickly covered my mouth out of instinct.

"H-huh? What...did I just said?"

My hand pressed against my own head, feeling another headache coming. I can see a scene where a short pink haired girl is ranting about something.

"Why did I say that? Who's Natsuki?"

"Shiro, you need to calm down"

When Monika touched my shoulder, a static image of her doing the same thing...with blood on her hands and clothes popped into my head.

"Stay away!"

I smacked her hand away and ran out of the store, scared and confused. I ran without looking to where I was going so I bumped to someone.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry"

I looked at to who I am apologizing to and it turns to be Aishi Ayano.

"This is the second time..." She muttered to herself

"You're...Ayano-san"

I helped her stand up and when I held her hand, it looked like she's blushing. Maybe I should have called her 'Aishi-san' instead.

"Are you here by yourself?"

"...Yeah" Why is it she's not looking at me

As I am about to speak to her more, she suddenly turned away and left. Monika called me out as she ran to where I am.

"Shiro!" She worryingly looked at me

"Monika? About earlier...uhm...I think I overreacted"

"It's fine. You're just a little confused"

She shook her head and forgave me easily. At least she isn't mad at me for smacking her hand and suddenly running away.

"Sometimes you just make me worry"

Before I could react, she pulled me closer and embraced me. I never thought she smells good and feel this comfortable. Great. Now I sound like a guy who received his first hug from a girl.

"As long as you're fine, it doesn't matter. After all...you're everything to me"

Her second statement made me a lite scared. It's lime she's implying something I should be worried about. I hope it's not that horrible.

"And as long as I'm here...I won't let anyone take you away from me"

Alright now she's scaring me. I'm afraid to question what she said. I prefer to live a quiet life than walk right to my own demise.

Just...what's happening to me...?

I thought about that at the end of the day. I saw the images of three girls in my head, but I can't recognize them. What's worse...is Monika covered in blood...

* * *

The sun is already is setting, but I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier. It's like at the briefest moment...something inside me surfaced. Something that had been forgotten, but never gone. As I prepare for what I will do tomorrow, someone knocked from my front door.

"Hmm? Who are you?"

It's an unfamiliar face. What could the person possibly want? Well...either way, it ended in the way I wouldn't expect it. This day...just happened to be be the strangest and most surprising. I never thought it would end that way.


	4. Beginning to question

_Geez! You're late again, ..._

There was an unusual dream of living a different life. There's three girls I don't recognize. The fourth one? Who's the fourth one. I can't see her.

"Yeah. Sorry..."

In a reflection, I saw a different person. A boy that was about my age.

This is me...

I thought. Why did I think that? Why am I seeing through this person's eyes. It felt all too real...like I'm the person itself. The dream ended when the vision changed to a dark one.

 _Game over..._

I lost the ability to feel the moment I drove a knife to my chest. It hurts stabbing myself, but it also feels so cold.

Aaaah. I can feel the life inside me...fading away. Not like I was alive to begin with...

The moment I closed my eyes and opened them again, I found myself lying on the floor with my hands and feet tied.

"Good morning. It took you a while to wake up"

Right now I have no idea who this girl is, where I am, and what's going on here. I just blinked, confused to why I am tied up.

"I know that look...and I can answer your questions"

"Huh?"

"The answer is because I kidnapped you"

Kidnapped? Yeah. I thought so. I remembered opening the door with no one outside. The next thing I know, a handkerchief covered my mouth and I passed out. Still I don't know why I am kidnapped. The look on her eyes, I know it's the look of someone who can see through my soul.

"You see...I need to separate you from those two obsessed psychopaths. Especially this one"

The red haired girl with glasses swiped the screen of her phone and showed me a picture of...

"Monika?"

"Correct"

What does Monika have to do with this? Now I'm even more confused. I really can't concentrate with these ropes restraining my hands and feet.

"This girl is as or probably more dangerous than that other yandere. Honestly. One is already bad, what's more if there's two"

She sighed as if she's annoyed. I honestly no idea what's really going on here.

"The point is, you getting close to other boys is certainly upsetting those two"

"..."

"This world is strange, isn't it? It makes the impossible...possible. You're an example of that impossible"

I'm completely lost here. Not like I understood anything since the beginning.

"You're someone that shouldn't have existed here"

She brought out a knife. A sharp looking one in fact. The type where it can cut through paper with little to no effort. Slowly, she pressed the edge to my neck.

"Will you permanently die if I drive this knife to your throat?"

"...?!" My heart is racing with fear

"Then again you'd probably just come back...again"

I fear death like any sane human and right now, I'm already questioning all the decisions I made so far.

"In my words, you're an anomaly. Not even I could understand what you really are"

"..."

"In the briefest moments, I thought if there's a possibility I could understand your nature if I make you bleed and stop breathing"

"You're out of your mind"

I don't what this girl wants from me, but she definitely has a screw or two lose.

"And you're someone who mustn't be removed, despite being an anomaly. An unusual phenomenon"

She waved the knife near to my face, definitely to scare. And you know what? I'm scared the hell out of my pants right now.

"Until then, I can't do more things that will really upset you. You'll just end up resetting everything and start an entirely new game"

She laughed and her smile...is definitely a sadistic one. if anything, she's the unusual between the two of us.

"I want to tell you more, but I guess it's best if you find it for yourself"

"Find out about what?"

"Not everyone is who they seem"

What does she meant by that? What's really going on here? I have a lot of questions to ask.

"So for now. Let's end our little talk here"

"Wai-!"

Before I could say anything else, she covered my mouth with a handkerchief...again. As I slowly lose consciousness, the girl smiled at me one last time...

"Who...are you...?" I weakly asked

"You can call me Info-chan. That's what you need to know for now"

A couple of seconds later, my senses gave up and I passed out for the second time. When I woke up, someone is shaking me.

"Mmm...h-huh...?"

When I woke up, I saw Monika panting and looking really worried. Monika? Why is she here?

"Monika?"

"Thank goodness. I got really worried when you wouldn't wake up"

She hugged me, but I really have a lot of questions right now. First being...

"Is that blood on your clothes?"

"Don't worry about this little stain"

(What?!)

Well that made me terrified in an instant. I don't even want to know how she 'stained' herself. Right now, I'm just relieved I'm still alive. Though I still wonder about what the girl who calls herself Info-chan meant.

"H-How did you find me here?"

"I got worried when you weren't answering my phone calls and when I went to your house, some guy is in there"

"Some guy?"

"I asked him nicely...and when he didn't answer nicely, I used drastic measures. Then I found you~"

"That...doesn't really answer my question"

"Someone took you away from me, but I made it clear to them...no one takes you away from me"

Her "no one takes you away from me" line really scared me as she tightened her squeeze and her voice deepened, as if it's very threatening.

"Anyway. You can stay at my house tonight. Just to be safe"

"Is that okay with you?"

"Of course~"

"Thanks. I'm kind of scared thinking...it would happen again"

"Don't worry about it. No bastard would lay a hand on you. I mean no one"

Sometimes she's nice, sometimes she's just really scary. Monika is like a coin constantly flipping. I don't know which side of her I should be afraid of.

 **Later...**

According to Monika, I've been gone for an entire night and she found me Sunday early morning. Right now, I prefer to be alone right now, to think what happened to me.

"Not everyone is who they seem. I wonder...what that girl knows"

I collapsed on the bed and thought what that so called Info-chan told me. Perhaps it's some kind of warning? If so...what is she warning me about?

"Everything is just like a dream..."

I closed my eyes and right before I knew it...I had fallen asleep. In my mind, I dreamed about 'living an old life'. It was in the eyes of a high school boy that resembled me.

"Hey, what are you spacing about?" A petite girl with pink hair flicked my forehead

"Sorry"

"Stop apologizing!"

"Sorry...!"

"I said - ugh! Never mind!

She angrily walked away. Strange. This feels too real. It's like I'm relieving a memory than having a dream.

"..., are you alright? You look like you haven't slept last night" A brown haired girl I don't recognize walked to me

"I was just tired from doing homework last night"

"You can be a bit lazy. You shouldn't do your homework on the last minute"

She shook and sighed. As if she noticed something, she grabbed my tie all of SLA sudden.

"Geez! Even your tie is messed up"

"I woke up late and was in a hurry so I don't have time to dress properly"

"Sayori, you should babying that idiot. He'll never learn how to be a man if you keep treating him like that" The short girl told the brown haired girl.

She called the girl "Sayori". The name...is very familiar. Something deep inside my mind is shattered, as if something...or someone broke them.

"Good morning, everyone. Sorry I was a bit late. I had...business to attend to"

Monika?! Wait...what kind of dream is this? As everything around me proceeded like an ordinary day, I can feel something is amiss. I can...this world is definitely.

"Make it stop...!" This version of me yelled

"It's alright, ... It won't hurt if you let go of your feelings for this world. Just let go and let me embrace you"

As Monika reached her hand, my mind is thrown into chaos. I couldn't think straight while everything went static. I opened my eyes and escaped that nightmare.

"Was I someone else? Was I...a different person?"

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. It just felt too real it's hard to dent it's just a random dream.

"If so...then this 'me'...is not real one"

I slapped myself to stop thinking about something out of the ordinary. This is a world where miracles are also myths. This is just...a plain world filled with blankness.

Monday morning...

I don't want to go to school, but I had to...out of necessity. As I walk out of the front door, I already saw Monika waving her hand just outside the gate.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked

"Surprisingly...yes"

"Good. Because lack of sleep is bad for your health"

"I know"

While we walk to school, I wondered about Monika's worry free smile. It's like she's confident nothing is wrong.

"You know I had a dream last night"

"What kind of dream?"

"I was in a room. Kind of like a club room of some sort. There were three girls there who I don't recognize"

"..."

"A short pink haired girl, a cute brown haired girl, and a pretty long haired girl. You were also there"

Suddenly, Monika stopped and lowered her head. Did I say something wrong?

"Monika?"

"Aha ha ha. Well that's just a dream so it means absolutely nothing. Forget what you saw, okay?"

"What?"

"Just think of the world you're living now. Forget about anything else"

It felt like a command, rather than a suggestion. Is there something I should know about.

"Right..." I just went along

"Great"

She then grabbed my hand and we walked with her dragging me until we reach the school.

 **Lunch break...**

On the school rooftop, Monika suggested we should eat there so I agreed to it. While eating our bentos, I suddenly looked up st the sky and saw a cloud that looked like a cat

"A cat. Heh..."

"Shiro?"

"Ah sorry. It just reminded me of that guy-"

I stopped midway, not wanting to let Monika know about it. Wait...why am I keeping something trivial to her?

"That guy?"

"W-well... there's this delinquent guy. He looks scary on the outside, but he has actually a soft spot for cute animals. Kind of like my type"

I laughed, joking about how I think that kind of man is my type, then I senses intensity in Monika. Why is it when I mention someone else, especially a guy, she gets upset?

"Oh. Then do you like this guy?"

"I just talked to him for like ten minutes. I can't say I like him until I get to know him"

"I see..."

"How about you? Do you like someone?"

"I do"

"Who is it?"

"It's a secret" She winked

Aaaw. I want to know, but she doesn't want to tell me. I wonder what kind of guy Monika likes.

"What's your type anyway?"

"I don't have a specific type. As long as that person will only love me...nothing else matters"

She touched my cheek and deeply looked at me in the eyes. She leaned her face closer and I instinctively back away.

"...?!" She suddenly stood up

"Monika?"

"I'm really sorry, Shiro...but I have to go check on something. You can go back to the classroom"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Secret ~"

She suddenly ran away, leaving me completely confused at what just happened. I don't understand what made her run like she's chasing a prey or something.

"Sometimes I get her, sometimes I don't"

As I walk down the stairs and walk down the hallway, I thought what made Monika ran off so suddenly.

"I wonder what's up with her late-"

Before I could finish my sentence, something hit me from the front and made me fall on the floor.

"You're..."

On top of me is the elusive girl Aishi Ayano. She doesn't talk much and not everyone knows her, so it made me curious of her.

"...!" She jumped back...and did I just saw her blush?

"Why is it we always bump into each other?" I laughed

"..."

She's acting shy. Well we don't really know each other aside from bumping to each other a few times.

"Are you okay? It's like you were being chased?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? Your face is a little red"

I walk closer and inspected her face. Is she the type who isn't used to talking to people?

"Y-you're a little close..." She looked away

"Oh...sorry" I took a step away

"..." She took a deep breath

"I'm Shiro by the way"

Since I finally got a chance to talk to her, I might as well let her know my name.

"I'm Ayano. Aishi Ayano..."

Why is it she acts shy when I thought she's the confident type.

"You know I really want to get to know you since you look like an interesting person, but it's like you're avoiding me"

"...No I'm not"

"Ha ha ha. Right..."

As I laugh, I noticed something from her hand so I lifted it. There's a cut on her hand. I wonder where did she get it?

"Oh. A cut"

"It's just a scratch..."

I just held her hand for a few seconds and she already pulled it away. Well she is a bit timid...

"Still..."

I grabbed her again and this time, I put a hand aid where her cut is.

"There"

"T-thanks..."

"No problem!"

Aishi Ayano turned away. It's really hard to talk to someone who doesn't say much and barely looks at me in the eye.

"We could hang out more...if you like that is" I asked her

"I...don't mind..."

"Great"

"I have to go..."

She quickly ran away, leaving me smiling and confused at her behavior. She's a bit strange, but she doesn't seem like a bad person.

 **After class...**

Another tiring day ended. Sometimes it's a bit boring with all the days are just about the same routine.

"Monika?"

"Shiro, I have some things to finish so I won't be able to go home just yet..."

"Again? You've been busy recently. It's becoming strange"

"Well how should I explain this"

"Fine. Whatever it is, go ahead and finish it. I'm going home"

I don't know if she's just making excuses or just busy. With a sigh, I just grabbed my bag and left the room without looking at her.

"Ah! I almost forgot"

I almost forgot to visit the cat that's always in the school. I found the grey and white kitten just near the school garden.

"Hey there, little one"

I petted the kitten to relieve my stress. Petting cute animals brings a smile to my face. I wonder if that Osoru guy is the same. It made me laugh thinking about it.

"There, there. Who's the cute little kitten"

"I am" Someone answered

After a couple of seconds, I jumped away when someone answered right near to my face.

"W-wha?! You almost scared me to death"

"Sorry there. I just thought it was funny" Aso, that energetic guy laughed

"Ah. Whatever. Anyway what are still doing here? It's afterschool"

"I should be asking the same thing to you"

"Ah well. I just want to check on this little one before I go home. How about you?"

"Me? I just finished swimming practice. I was about to go home when I saw you"

I stand up and regained my composure and took a deep breath.

"It's dangerous to go home alone lately. Want to me to walk you home together?"

"W-what? Well...uhm..."

"Usually I see you with that girl Monika. So I kind of thought...it's fine if you don't want to"

"I don't mind" I smiled

"Really?! I-I mean...cool"

"...Since I kind of scared to go home alone right now"

"Why?"

He asked me, but I don't want to tell him because I got kidnapped.

"Because I almost got mugged the other day by a guy with a knife" I lied

"Even that would scare me"

"You're not a bad person so I don't mind being with you"

"A-ah...well...we better go home since it's getting late"

I wonder if Monika went home by now. She must have. The school doesn't allow students to stay too long after class.

"Shiro, I know Monika is your friend and all, but she's kind of acting suspicious recently"

"What do you mean by suspicious?"

"It's hard to explain. It's like she's trying to hide something"

"I know what you mean"

"You do?"

"I noticed her behavior too, but I like to believe she has her own reason. Until I know what's really going on, I don't want to treat her like some sort of criminal"

I stopped since we already reached my house.

"You're a good friend, Shiro. That's why you're cute"

"W-what?!"

"Ha ha ha. Nothing~"

"You're a little weird sometimes"

"I'm just your typical happy go lucky guy"

As he is about to leave, there's something I forgot to ask him.

"Wait! Where do you live anyway?"

"Just a couple blocks from your house. Why?"

"No reason. I just wondered why you'd walk me home"

"Well okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school tomorrow"

I waved goodbye and smiled, watching him leave. I have to admit, his friendliness and carefree nature...is kind of my type.

 _You're someone that shouldn't have existed here_

Those words by that mysterious girl remained in my mind. From the way she looked at me...she's not joking. Deep inside I'm afraid to know more. The truth may hurt...but I have questions that needs to be answered.


	5. Unknown Warning

_It hurts so much..._

The headache is just too much to handle. In a lot of pain, I curled up, unable to withstand the excruciating pain twisting my senses.

"Monika, have you ever felt like everything and everyone...is not real? Like your forced to endure it"

"Fufufu. You have no idea. Why do you ask?" Monika closed the book she was reading

This again. Why am J seeing through someone else's eyes. Who is this boy? Why am I living...his memory.

"I don't know. I just felt like there's someone out there who dictates our actions. Something like a God"

"..." Monika worryingly looked at me

"Monika, it's just that...I feel like there's something lacking. Something I want to feel" I stretched out my arm, yearning for something

"Me too...but I found what I'm looking for"

"You did?"

She looked at me, with loving and warm eyes. Before I could say anything, Natsuki barged in the clubroom. Nat...suki...? Natsuki...it sounds so familiar. I think...she's someone I used to know?

"Aaaah! Monika, no fair!" She pouted

"Natsuki?!" I stood up

"He he he. ... and I are just having a friendly conversation. What do you think we're doing?" Monika teased her

"I-I...ugh! Just stop slacking around, ... and help me out!"

Natsuki grabbed my arm and rudely drag me away.

"S-sorry!" I apologized to Monika

"No need. I understand...you're forced into this"

The way she says it...it feels so different. It feels like this is a life I actually experienced.

"...?!"

I almost passed out from the pain. At least the pain is slowly fading away now.

"What was that? A memory? My memory?"

It looks so different. I'm experiencing the memories of an unknown boy. I was seeing through his eyes...and it was like I am the boy itself. Why was I in a club room? Why was my uniform different? Who were those other girls? Why was Monika in that vision again? I have so many questions.

"All this stress is getting to me..."

I don't have time to waste. I have to get to school even if I just woke up from a strange dream.

 **Akademi High...**

For some reason, Monika has been frequently disappearing. Like right now. She always says she has "business to attend to", but never really specifies it. It's lunch time and I'm trying to find a comfortable spot to eat.

" I hate it when there's too many people..."

I decided to go behind the school. Surprisingly I found Aishi Ayano blankly staring at the sky. It's like she has little emotions inside her. It's like...she's empty.

"Hey..." I approached her

"...?!" Surprised, she backed away

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I should be asking that..." She looked away

Whenever I talk to her, she can barely look at me in the eyes. I don't know if she's shy or strange, but I find it cute.

"Anyway...is there something wrong? It's like you have a lot of problems"

"It's nothing. Really..."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah..." She suddenly walks away

A bit confused at first, I followed her to know what's really going on.

"I really want to get to know you"

"Why?"

"Because...I find people like you interesting"

"You shouldn't pay attention to me..." She continued to walk away

We ended up walking right inside the school building, right at the hallways of the clubrooms.

"Why are you avoiding me? You don't like me?" I want to know

"N-No! That's not-"

We heard something coming from inside the cooking club. Ayano rushed to check it. She opened the door and found no one there.

"Nothing" She sighed

"That's a bit-"

As Ayano turned away, I quickly noticed someone with a knife preparing to stab her from behind.

"Ayano!"

My body moved on it's own and pulled her away. As. A result, I ended getting stabbed myself. Right through the heart.

"...!" She yelled something, but I couldn't hear it

Being stabbed from the back hurts, especially when it aimed at my heart. Wait...how am I still conscious?

(Not like it matters...)

I fell on the floor, feeling blood spilling out of my body. So this is...what dying feels like. It's a bit...cold.

 **...?**

I woke up and went to school as usual, but feeling a bit of a headache. My body also feels heavy, but I had to go to school.

"Shi-i-ro~" Monika surprised me from behind

"Monika? You surprised me..."

"I've been busy recently I left you unguarded. Because of that...ha ha ha never mind"

Is it me or she's acting strangely. While in class, I feel an awful sense of deja vu. I feel like I've experienced this before. Really strange...

"Hashimura!"

The teacher threw a chalk at me, but instinctively dodge it. My body just moved on it's own.

"I do not tolerate students who doesn't pay attention to my lecture!"

"Sorry, ma'am!" I straightened my back

"Youth nowadays..."

After some of my classmates giggled and the teacher sighed, the lecture continued until lunch break...

"Hey, Shiro~"

"Ah sorry. I'm not in the mood for lunch today..."

I told Monika as I was about to leave the classroom. For some reason, I find this day really strange so I don't really have an appetite. She looks a bit upset, but I'm not really in the mood today.

"This day just feels really weird..."

I thought as I walk aimlessly on the school grounds. The usual students are doing their usual business, that includes the student council who patrols the school area.

"...?" I tilted my head

A student council member with short white hair smiled at me oddly as she passed by me.

"You really are something..." She said as she touched my right shoulder and passed by me

The people here are really strange. Anyway, I continued to walk until I found myself going at the back of the school.

"Y-you're..." Aishi Ayano looks shocked

"Ayano?"

"Alive. You're still...alive"

She shakes her head, looking really shocked. Did she see a ghost or something.

"Is there something wrong? You look really pale"

I approached her and turned her cheeks left and right.

"Ayano?" I touched her hand

I just touched her hand, yet she is already blushing. She's a bit odd, but she doesn't look like a bad person.

"You're hand is warm. You're not dead..."

"Dead? What would I be dead?"

"Don't you remember? Yesterday - what day is it?"

"Tuesday?"

I showed her the time and date on my phone and she shook her head.

"It's like the day repeated"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her

"Yesterday...on the same day, you were stabbed then you...died"

"Say what now?"

"I saw you die"

She looks really serious about it. This day is just really weird. As I was about to say something, someone grabbed my arm.

"Now, now. You shouldn't be really saying that kind of nonsense" Monika laughed

I feel something sinister surrounding her. It's like she's itching to kill someone. I hope that's not the case.

"..." Ayano is silent

"It's dangerous to be alone, Shiro"

Before I could even say anything, Monika dragged me away. She's acting strange again.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't, but that girl did" She answered

"Ayano?"

"Shiro, you shouldn't let your guard down. Girls like her can't be trusted"

Okay. It's like she's acting a overly protective. Should I start worrying now?

"Why?" I frowned

"Just trust me"

"Why should I?"

I ended up saying that. Surprised, Monika lowered her head for a brief moment.

"I know I haven't been...acting normal lately, but I'm doing what's best for you"

"..."

"Look. I'm just afraid you'll be in danger again. I can't let that happen again"

Her voice shook. Is she...just really concerned about me?

"I can't...let them take you away from me again. I can't let that happen again!"

"M-Monika?"

"I'm so sorry. I just got carried away"

For a moment there, she broke away from her usual calm demeanor. Which is really scary. It's like there's two sides of her.

Why can't you just choose me for once?!

Something screamed inside my head. Damn! I hate it when something like this happens.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked

"I...I just don't feel so good. I have to go"

All I can see are glitches in the faces of certain people...certain girls. I ran to the hallways in the school. Like in previous cases, I bumped to someone.

"Oh? Hello there" A tall and gentle looking guy smiled at me

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Hmm? Have we met somewhere before?"

"Sort of. I've been eating your free samples..." I twitched my lips

My mind went blank for a moment, just looking at how he is like a gentleman. I don't usually pay attention, I didn't notice he has this "reliable big brother" aura. I thought he was just a normal guy from the few times I met him before.

"You look down. Here~"

He took some sort of pastry from the tray he is holding and offered it to me. I accepted it.

"This is really good! Did you made these?"

"Of course. I like baking and cooking after all"

"You do?"

Not that only he has this gentleman vibe, he can bake too. It's like every girl's dream guy.

(Ah! What am I thinking?!) I shook off my head

"If you like to know how to bake like me, you can visit my club"

"Your club?" I blinked

"The cooking club. I'm the club president of it after all"

"Woah!"

It's like just tasting the pastry he made is like heaven. I can see myself sparkling like a curious child.

"You look like someone who likes to bake"

"W-well I do bake, but only rarely..."

"Practice makes perfect, you know. That's how I learned"

Even his voice is like a gentleman. I wonder if a lot of girls had joined his club. As I eat another sample, someone grabbed me from behind.

"Shiro, lunch time is almost over. It's time to go back to class~"

"W-wai-!"

"Feel free to visit my club, little miss"

The good looking guy waved his hand at me as Monika dragged me away again. What's her problem?!

"Hold it!" I pulled myself away, but angrier

"Shiro?"

"You've been acting differently recently and I don't like it...not one bit. What's happening to you?"

When I voiced out what I've wanted to say, she looked upset and affected by it.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way..."

"...?" I feel guilty

"I didn't realize you weren't liking it. I guess...I just keep getting carried away"

"Monika..."

"It's fine if you hate me"

"Hate you? I don't hate you. Though I'm a bit upset..."

"You don't?"

She brightened up when I told her I don't hate her. I feel like I did something wrong to her.

"You're my friend. I couldn't hate you...even if you've been off lately"

"Thank you! That means a lot"

She suddenly hugged me and I hugged her back...awkwardly.

"As long as you don't hate me, I'm fine with everything"

"S-sure..."

"Let's go, shall we?"

She gleefully dragged me away. I just awkwardly smile, seeing how happy she is. At least she's happy even if I feel so weird out right now.

 **The next day...**

Because of my curiosity, I decided to visit the cooking club. Just outside the club room, I spotted the club president about to enter.

"Oh? You're the girl from yesterday. Did you come to visit my club?"

"W-well...yes"

"Splendid. Come on in. My friends can't wait to meet you"

"Your friends?" I wondered

He entered first then I entered next. To my great surprise, I dropped my jaw seeing two certain guys sitting inside and eating cookies.

"Yo! Shiro~" Aso...

"You again?!" That Osoro guy...

"This is the girl I was talking about"

"Wiat - what?!" I turned to him

What did he told to that happy go lucky guy and that grumpy guy.

"Amao, you really make good cookies. No wonder Shiro is here. Man I wish I can bake like you, dude" Aso laughed

"Hmph! Another idiot" Osoro isn't in the mood...as always

"What are you two doing here?!"

I pointed at them, really shocked to see two guys I know at the sample place and at the same time.

"They're good friends of mine. They usually hang out here whenever I bake something" The club president explained

"Yeah. Amao makes the best food...and desserts!" Aso ate a cookie

"That swimming loving idiot just dragged me here"

"Oh come on now, Osoro. No need to deny it. You know what I'm talking about~"

"Shut it!" Osoro stood up and yelled

Their personalities are opposites, but I can see why they would be what you can call...buddies.

"Are they always like that?" I asked 'Amao'

"Osoro just gets angry whenever Aso teases him. Those two are surprisingly good close friends"

"I wouldn't have thought of that..."

"How about you? When did you meet the two of them?"

"I've only known them for like a couple of weeks. I do talk and sometimes hang with Aso, but Osoro...not so much"

Technically, Aso sometimes drags me away when he wants to shoe something or eat at the cafeteria. Osoro. Well he doesn't like socializing much, that's for sure.

"Osoro is a good guy, despite his reputation and looks. He can be a bit shy, especially when around someone he likes" Amal oddly smiled at me

"He's really grumpy and always shoos me away"

Amao offered some of his cupcakes, so I took one and took a soft bite.

"Mmh!" I reacted

I ate the whole cupcake and felt joy as I've never eaten something this good.

 _Cupcakes?_

"Hashimura-san?"

Weird. When I look at the tray of cupcakes, something inside me jolted. It's like it reminded me of something.

"Woah! Natsuki, you make the best cupcakes!" It's me again? As that boy again?

"Hmph! It's not like I made them especially for a boy like you"

"These are really good! I really love your cupcakes"

"R-really? I mean don't eat them all, idiot! They're also for the others!" She took the cupcakes away

As everything went static, I saw three other girls come in. One of them...is Monika.

"You must really love Amao's baking skills that much" Aso teased me

"Well they're really good"

"If you love them so much, then why don't you join the cooking club?"

I looked at Osoro and he looked at me confused.

"What?"

"That's actually...not a bad idea. I actually want to join the cooking club"

"What?!" He seems shocked

"Splendid. I would love to have Hashimura-san in my club" Amao clapped his hands

I guess I just joined the cooking club? Speaking of clubs, I wonder what kind of club Monika joined in.

"You know, Amao-san, you're both good cooking and really nice. You have the qualities of my dream guy ha ha ha"

I laughed, joking about that.

"..." Osoro and Aso changed their expressions

It's like they're both shocked and defeated for some reason.

"Why type of guy do you like, Hashimura-san?" Amao asked

"I'm not very picky, but I like a guy who's honest and caring. Kind of like he'd always be there for me. Something like that"

"I guess that makes it clear for two certain guys I know"

I don't really know what he meant by that, but I giggled anyway.

 **Later...**

It's after school, and as I was about to grab my bag to leave for the day, my phone rang.

"Hmm?"

Whose number is this? This isn't registered in my contacts.

"Shiro?"

"Sorry. I have to take this"

I left the classroom and went somewhere where I can answer the phone without anyone around.

"Hello? Who's this?"

[It's been a while, Hashimura Shirogane]

I almost dropped my phone when I heard the voice. It was the voice of the one who kidnapped me.

"You're that Info-chan. What do you want?" I'm still angry at what she did

[It's a bit late, but you kind of surprised me at what you did]

"What I did?"

[The 'today' you experienced isn't the original one. The previous one, or the original one, ended horribly when you got yourself killed]

Killed. When I think of that, I could only think of something. A vague memory of pulling Ayano away and feeling something pierce my back.

"I...died"

[That's right. It was a game over. So you unconsciously reset the entire day. You're the protagonist, just not the player]

"What are you talking about?"

[This world became like a game...when you came here. It's like the _Gods_ up there is tormenting you by giving you this curse]

"You're just talking nonsense!" I punched the wall

[What I'm saying is the truth, you have yet to realize it. They gave you the curse to treat this world like a game]

"Like a game?' I reacted

[Because you're the protagonist, you cannot die...unless you change the script]

"You..."

[You will die over and over again, unless you achieve the solution to end your eternal curse...]

After that, she hung up. Is she warning me about something? What does she know that I don't? I returned to the classroom, unable to process what Info-chan had told me.

"What's wrong, Shiro?"

"Nothing. Let's just go home" I faked a smile

"Okay~" I know Monika doesn't believe that

It's already late and I've done everything I need to do so we go home.

"I'm making something special tonight. Want to come by and eat dinner with me?" Monika hopped in front of me

"W-what?"

"We both live alone so it's fine, right? Besides, we don't always spend time together outside of school"

"You don't mind?" I'm hesitant

"Of course I don't"

"S-sure. I'd love to come by at your house for dinner"

"Great!"

Well we live not far from each other so I don't mind coming to her house for dinner. As Monika joyfully hums, mg phone vibrated

"...?"

Someone texted me on my phone.

 _Just so you know, If it goes as planned, I will have to use that._

 _You don't remember it yet, but you've prepared for the endgame._

 _Everything will make sense once the data has been cleansed._

 _So for now...all I can do is warn you that your little friend..._

 _...is not someone you should trust no matter what._

"Shiro?"

"It's nothing"

I closed my phone, not letting Monika know about the text Info-chan sent me. Why is it I feel like I should believe her? My instincts are really weird.

 ** _The real danger will start soon. That's why I have to accomplish that as soon as possible...before it gets worse._**


End file.
